Bath troubles in the Land of Dragons: Sequel (Rewritten)
by Star Of Imagination
Summary: Here is the rewritten version of Bath troubles in the Land of Dragons: Sequel. Gender fic of Fem!Sora, Fem!Roxas and Fem!Ven.


Bath troubles in the Land of Dragons: Sequel

 **Hello everybody! Here is the sequel of my story "Bath troubles in the Land of Dragons". This sequel will take after KHIII, FemSora will spend time with her Nobody, FemRoxas, and the girl with whom she kept her heart for a long time, FemVen. Well, I let you guys to read my sequel. Enjoy!**

"Ah! It's good to take a bath! Don't you think too, girls?" Asked Sora as she relaxed in the bath tub along with Roxas and Venus nodded their heads.

Roxas was the former Nobody of Sora and she was now a real Somebody now. She had shiny blond hair and pure blue sky eyes like Sora and Ven and she shared a striking resemblance with Venus nicknamed Ven, except she was calm, cool, serious and sometimes cold and emo. She was so happy to be reunited with her friends, Namine, Xion and her boyfriend, Axel who was now Lea, but she preferred called him by his Nobody name.

Venus was the sweet and innocent one of this new trio, she, too, looked like so much to Roxas but their behaviors was different to each other, she was like Sora with Roxas's appearance. She had blond hair and same blue eyes as Sora and Roxas. When she was awaken by Sora, she was so confused that Sora herself had a striking resemblance with her dark double, Vanita. But when explanations came, the two finally understood the reason and they quickly got along though they knew each other already since Sora's birth fully saved Ven from the death, even though their connection had making Vanita to look like Sora from the future. She was so happy to be reunited with her two friends, Terra and Aqua and finally had the courage to tell Terra her feelings and he accepted them because he was in love with her too.

After all these events, the three girls became quickly close as triplets and spent time together like doing a training with their Keyblades or visiting other worlds to meet new people and becoming friends with them. Though their personalities were different, the three girls were inseparable which made them to be tear apart a little from their boyfriends and friends. Ven, who washed her arm, begun to speak in her turn with an amused look.

"By the way, when I was the first to be in your heart for a long time, I shared all memories with you before Roxas and Xion came in their turns." She said as Sora turned to her with a surprised while she was washing her brown hair.

"What?! You mean all things I said, I did and I saw was along with you too?" She asked while Ven nodded as Roxas just got out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, that's right. And besides, we remember too that you, I mean, _we_ saw Riku naked for the first time in Destiny Islands and even Yao, Ling, Chen Po and a lot of naked soldiers while taking a bath with Mulan", she added with an amused smirk, making Sora to blush in embarrassment and Ven to giggle in amusement to remember all memories they shared in Sora's heart.

The two blonds girls laughed while Sora sunk in the water with the same embarrassed look and flush on her cheeks. While the two were still laughing, Sora stood up with a smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, is that so? I bet you two saw your boyfriends naked too, did you?" Sora asked with a sly grin making Roxas and Ven to stop laughing and they turned to her with embarrassed looks. Roxas frowned and Ven became timid and nervous by remembering a very embarrassing memory.

"Why that?" Asked Roxas to her former Somebody with an annoyed face making Sora to grin bigger.

"Cause I have a feeling that you two too saw them without clothes on them. Am I not right?" Sora said with a smirk.

"Sora! That's not a question and…" Said a totally flustered Roxas, but she got cut off by Ven's bashful voice.

"I-I… I did once." Confessed Venus while Sora and Roxas turned to her with intriguing looks on their faces.

"It's started years ago, while Aqua and I were training each other, she accidentally throw a invisibility spell on me, making me invisible. She and the Master tried their best to find a healing spell for that, but nothing worked. Then I decided to stay in my room to wait that healing spell, but I never realized that I could pass through walls and fly, I ended up in the bathroom… when Terra came in and took off his clothes and started to take a bath without realizing that I was here. I couldn't stay here and to watch him washing himself so I ran away quickly leaving the door open and he freaked out that 'something' opened it and he closed it, believed that was wind. I went back to my room where Aqua waited for me and gave me the antidote to be back at my visual appearance with a big bashful and embarrassed look which she asked if I was alright. I told her that was horrible and embarrassing for being invisible like that." Finished Ven while drowning a bit under the waters with a shameful and embarrassed look as Sora and Roxas started to laugh. Ven became very flustered as she glared at her friends.

"Seriously, it's true! It was… It was embarrassing to see Terra naked, so stop laughing!" She yelled with a red and bashful face.

"Don't worry; I understand how we feel to see a naked guy." Said Sora as she calmed down with Roxas.

Ven calmed a bit and turned to Roxas. "What about you, Roxas? Did you see Axel naked too?" Demanded Ven while making Roxas to yelp in embarrassment and she glared at her.

"Why do you ask that?" She demanded.

"C'mon, Roxy, don't be flustered, just tell us, we're alone in this bathroom, there's no one who can hear us." Reassured Sora with a grin as in her mind, she wanted to know if Roxas already saw Axel naked when they were part of the Organization XIII.

Roxas frowned at Sora and Venus and she sighed in defeat while starting to tell her worst memory.

"Fine, I tell you." She sighed before telling. "It's started some time ago when Axel, Xion and I were still members of the Organization. Xion and I wanted to take showers but we didn't know where to find the bathrooms. Then I noticed a bathroom door that was open and Xion and I entered in. We started to took off our cloaks and clothes and taking towels. We went in the shows and started to wash ourselves… Axel's voice called out us and we turned to him… naked. We were both shocked and embarrassed to see him and we asked him why he was here. He said that we took the wrong the bathrooms and the bathrooms for girls was upstairs of the castle. Then we ran away catching everybody's attention and that idiot of Xigbar laughed at us. End of story." Roxas told with a flustered look while Sora and Ven put their hands on mouths to not laughing at the former Nobody, but it failed and they started to laugh, making Roxas to be angry and annoyed.

"Hey! Stop laughing you two! It was an accident!" She yelled at them.

"Accident, you say? Well, what if it was a… destiny sign?" Laughed Sora so wildly along with Ven.

"Destiny sign, huh? So does that mean that you saw Riku and Terra naked just because it was a 'destiny sign', right?" Demanded Roxas as Sora and Ven stopped laughing which made the former Nobody to smirk. The three girls gazed at each before laughing again about this "destiny sign" thing about seeing their boyfriends naked.

"Really? Seeing our boyfriends naked was… a destiny sign?" Laughed Sora as she blushed.

"Well, I think it's yes." Replied Ven while she was dying of laugh along with Sora and Roxas by drowning in the bath. The three girls were laughing unstoppably without noticing that three people were hearing them behind the door.

These were Riku, Axel and Terra. Riku was flustered by remembering this memory when Sora saw him naked in Destiny Islands while Axel grinned as he remembered when Roxas saw him too naked and got the chance to see her bared body. As for Terra, he was embarrassed by finding out that the "thing" that opened the bathroom door was actually Ven. The three guys stood silent before Axel broke this quiet moment.

"C'mon, guys. We should be lucky that your girls and mine saw our bared bodies." Axel laughed while Riku glared at him and Terra stood silent.

"Lucky? Axel, it was embarrassing!" Replied Riku as in his mind, he was really happy that Sora saw him naked for the first time. The three guys were silent over a moment until Terra finally spoke with a grin.

"Axel's right, we're truly lucky." Terra said.

"And can we know about what you guys are lucky?" The door got opened making the guys to jump in surprise, revealing three furious and embarrassed Sora, Roxas and Ven, who were wearing towels, though they were blushing as they hold their Keyblades in hand, ready smacking them to make them to go away.

"Riku…" Said Sora with a furious look.

"Axel…" Said Roxas with a dark voice holding tightly her two Keyblades.

"Terra…" Said Ven holding her Keyblade in backwards with a blushing and furious look.

The three guys stood afraid while the girls walked to them with fierce looks.

"If you guys don't go away from here…. we shall to kill you three." Said Roxas threatening to her boyfriend and the two others by pointing her Keyblades to them, same for Sora and Ven. The three obeyed and left while they were still afraid of the dark looks of their girlfriends, making the trio to smirk in victory and to giggle. Despite Sora being the tomboy and happy one, Roxas the emo and quiet one and Ven the sweet and innocent one, they could be also scary when someone or their boyfriends tease them or spied on them while taking a bath just like this moment.

 **End of the sequel. How did you think of it? Thanks to write reviews, bye.**


End file.
